


safety and normalcy, a rarity

by grantshepburn



Category: Justice League & Justice League Unlimited (Cartoons)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-08
Updated: 2016-09-08
Packaged: 2018-08-13 20:36:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7985368
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/grantshepburn/pseuds/grantshepburn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bruce and Diana are newlyweds and are talking about having little Wayne babies one day. A little drabble that came from a request from my writing tumblr account.</p>
            </blockquote>





	safety and normalcy, a rarity

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first published work in a long while (like a really long while) and was originally posted on my writing tumblr account. Thank you so much for reading and I hope you enjoy it! 
> 
> tumblr: theincrediblewonderbat  
> writing tumblr: incrediblewonderbatwrites 
> 
> P.S. Bruce may be a little OOC because he gushes a little bit.

“You don’t think it’d be weird? Just a little?”

“A tiny bat baby that could probably kick my adult ass? Ha. I’ve been waiting for that day, actually.” 

Wally and Shayera bantered often on the idea of the nonexistent Wonder Woman and Batman child that hadn’t yet come to be–much to the dismay of the newlyweds whose last thoughts had concerned the likes of clowns, talking gorillas and goddesses who had turned humans into pigs. Popping out a baby of their own one day…was a question still to be answered by the couple themselves. 

Of course, they’d discussed the idea of raising a family one day, whether Diana had casually slipped it at the morning breakfast table or Bruce gushing about how much he enjoyed his adopted sons and daughters (even if they did occasionally give him migraines), they wanted to entertain that idea of bringing a tiny Wayne into the world one day. 

It was more a question of when, rather than will. 

A couple of months? A year? Two? 

Diana had mentioned this once again at breakfast, earning yet another grunt from the Bat, much to her to dismay. Yes, he loved his kids, but he didn’t know how he would feel if another one of his own–someone a part of his own flesh and blood, would more than likely be recruited as a crime fighter vigilante. 

Sometimes he wished he –all of them for that matter–had given it up. The broken bones, purple bruises, scars that they may have not all been proud of. The days he wished he hadn’t spoken such harsh words to Dick after a rough night patrol. When he couldn’t fess up about his feelings for Diana because he’d thought he’d rather spend all night cooped up in the Batcave. 

Trying his hardest to keep the ones he loved the most from the horror realities that haunted him every night he put on the kevlar. 

Yet, he couldn’t picture himself doing anything other than knowing every night could be his last one, making sure that eight year old boy didn’t lose the only sense of joy in his life. 

If their future child was anything like the both of them, oh what a child they’d be. He’d know that if that child decided to live a life of the crime fighter, or whatever they chose, he’d be one proud father. 

“Thinking again?” The soft voice of Diana had brought him to look at her eyes, the piercing blue they’d always had been, but also holding a sparkle he’d never seen. 

He didn’t answer. “Flash and Hawkgirl were causing a ruckus like usual. I needed some quiet.”  
She took the seat next to him. He had relocated to the Founders Meeting Room. They used it only when it was a dire situation. 

“But you were thinking about something, weren’t you? Don’t think I don’t know when your mind is lost somewhere, Bruce.” 

“My mind is always lost somewhere, Diana.” 

"You were thinking about our kids, weren’t you?” 

"The ones we don’t have yet.” 

Diana thought that maybe she’d pestered him to the point where he didn’t even want to hear that word. 

"I want them to be safe,” he admitted, “and maybe I just want them to have a normal childhood where you and I take them to soccer games, wipe their tears when they’re sad, or clean their scrapes and scratches.” 

Diana’s mouth tightened at the apparent fear in his voice. She’d never heard him tremble before. 

"We both know they can never have a typical childhood. They have to know one day that Mom is a superpowered, immortal woman. They have to know that their father is a man who’ll never stop fighting for justice, no matter what it takes. And one day they’ll discover that they can float in the air without trying or lift a car without taking a breath. But that doesn’t mean we can’t be the parents that they’ll want, that’ll they need.” 

That question of when they would do that was still to be answered. It was the first time they’d actually discussed it without Bruce rejecting it. 

"When, though? When do you want to have kids?” He asked. 

"Whenever you and I agree on it,” she told him, her voice firm, “and I’m sure whatever they choose to do–whether it be crime fighting or whatever they choose to do, they’ll be good at it. And we’ll be proud.” 

What about now?” He suggested, his mouth moving into a slight smirk. 

She moved closer to him, kissing him as if it they had all the time in the world. 

"We have all the time we need, Bruce.” 

And it was true. The time that their children came into the world would the perfect one. 

And even if they couldn’t always protect them, they would try the hardest they could to provide the safety and normalcy they had wanted to, a rarity only so little accomplished.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading!


End file.
